and i'm a bloody big mess inside
by daughter-of-october
Summary: Juvia Lockser&Gray Fullbuster - Sherry Blendy&Lyon Vastia III This is the orchestra, the rhythm and the drum. II AU
1. when it all comes crashing down

**_and i'm a bloody big mess inside_**

**Characters**: Juvia Lockser, Sherry Blendy, Gray Fullbuste, Lyon Vastia

**Summary**: This is the orchestra, the rhythm and the drum.

* * *

><p><strong><em>when it all comes crashing down<em>**

**Characters**: Juvia Lockser, Sherry Blendy

**Summary**: What do they say, again? A friend in need is a friend indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Note1<strong>: Weird BrOTPs, god, I know. Also, shameless self-indulgence because seriously, who (but me) BrOTPs Sherry and Juvia?

**Note2:** Also, please tell me how I handled Juvia's 3rd person habit. I decided that she dropped it mostly after her childhood but sometimes slips.

* * *

><p>There was no sound in the entire concert hall.<p>

Juvia Lockser's entire posture had become rigid and she stared at the ivory keys in front of her.

She had messed up. She had practiced this particular part of the song she had been playing a million times and she could have sworn that there was no way in hell that she could ever not get this right. She knew this song. She knew how the melody flowed gracefully like a river by night. She had played this over and over to the point that her fingers had hurt, had burned in agony.

Her career was as good as over.

It had been a honour for her to play her favourite song (and this added to the painful irony of this all) during this benefit concert. It had been a honour because she had just made it, because she had just signed her first contract. And now, she had screwed up and she would lose the contract and the pretty apartment and everything else.

She wanted to curl up and die because the world of the rich and famous was merciless, mistakes were not forgiven easily, no, no. She had known this long before she had joined the circus, her old teacher had repeated it over and over to the point that Juvia had had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. And Juvia had remembered this. After finishing school, she had polished her skills for four long years in a small school for musicians and other artsy people.

The climate there had been rough as well because of the underlining rivalry between everyone but she had believed that this would get at least a little better once it was all over and she would get her first contract. She had believed that she would get rid of the arrogant young men and the snobbish girls, that she would leave their superficiality and their immaturity behind one day.

(Preferably the day she would graduate.)

One year in the big circus had proven her wrong. It was still exactly the same. Everyone was still worried to save their own hide, everyone would still backstab their best friends to get a better role. It was still exactly the same way it had been when she had been at school and beforehand.

Everything was still the same.

Everyone still cared for the scandalous relationships of others, about what others wore and what they earned. Oh, and who had gotten cosmetic surgery and who had been send to rehab because of alcohol and-or drug problems.

And Juvia still left like she did not belong there, that she still looked too plain, too mousy and that her choice of friends was, once again, not generally approved of. Not that she would trade Gajeel against anyone else in the world. It just got her into trouble that she was best friends with a more or less infamous rapper.

(Not the right sort of company for a classical pianist, people said.)

Then, all of a sudden, reality caught up with the unfortunate pianist.

In the first row, someone had gotten up and was now clapping as loud as possible to get rid of the silence that was so heavy that Juvia could hardly breathe right anymore. A shifting spotlight revealed the woman's identity. Deep pink hair and a beautiful black dress, Sherry Blendy was towering over the seated people and clapping as if her life depended on it.

Juvia was confused and awed at the same time. The other woman was one of the most popular guests, one of the most famous actresses at the moment and the newspaper were full of whatever she did, whatever she wore and whatever she ate.

A few years ago, the blue-haired woman would have hated the actress because Sherry Blendy was the very embodiment of everything Juvia was not. There was no doubt that Sherry had been prom queen when she had been to school and there was little doubt that Sherry made more money with one movie than Juvia made in an entire year. Sherry was, although just one year older, in an entirely different league in the show business because she was already something akin to a veteran with her experience and with the influence she had gained.

Right now, however, Juvia could not hate Sherry.

Especially not when more and more people rose, like the famous athlete Erza Scarlet, the Titania-awarded script writer Lucy Heartfilia, some comedians and all in all people who had made it already, people who had long celebrated their victories and who mattered even in a world where everything changed to quickly and nothing could be taken for granted.

This might not have saved Juvia's career but this was at least a better end than having to leave the stage in complete silence while everyone stared, some pitying, some smug. And at least so she got to bow and leave the stage with her dignity more or less intact.

* * *

><p>Juvia Lockser found Sherry Blendy by the window where the older woman stared out into the night and once more, Juvia felt weird and plain. There was the actress who had, as she had just heard in the hall, just gotten her first Titania nomination and Juvia had nothing achieved but a contract with a small record label. But saying nothing at all would be impolite.<p>

"Thank you," she stated, rubbing her neck and staring at her shoes. "For, you know."

"No need to thank me," Sherry replied, turning around. "I quite liked the performance, just the end was a little unfortunate … but we all have good days and not so good days, no? But as long as we do everything with love and because we love what we do, I see no harm."

"Can't remember ever hearing of you having a bad day," Juvia muttered because this was unfair and it should not be this way, she should not depend on someone else like that.

"Oh, I had my blackouts as well," the actress said with a dismissive wave of her hand as a waiter with plates full of chocolate cookies passed by. "I played in the theatre before I started out in movies, you know? Sometimes I wonder if the theatre life was perhaps more, I don't know, honest than the movies but I love it all the same, yes."

"So you messed up your line or something like that?" Juvia inquired with a frown.

"Far worse than that," the pink-haired one said with a sigh. "It was a solo scene and I entirely choked up. I stood on the stage, everyone looked up at me and I couldn't not speak. It was terrible, I never felt like this before. Anyway, all of a sudden, someone in the audience got up and clapped and more and more people clapped. She claimed, later on, that she had truly believed that I was playing my role – the character just had lost everything – but when I went to thank her later on, she told me that she knew just too well that I was all choked up and that she did not want to see me cry on stage, not for something like that."

"That was awfully nice of her," the pianist muttered. "This is a terrible climate out here."

"She was no actress and I bet that there is less that might hold you back if you help someone who cannot threaten your own career," Sherry suggested, pursing her crimson lips.

"Can we quote you on this, Miss Blendy?" a reporter with purple hair asked, a notebook in his hand and a pen at the ready. "We would like to interview you, who designed your dress?"

"No, you may not quote me on this or on anything else and my dress was designed by, uh, Heartkreuz," she said, a little harsh. "And no, I do not wish to be interviewed today, Mr Suzuki."

"You should have accepted the offer, he works for the _Iced_," Juvia remarked quietly. "They are big news, not many can afford to turn down an interview offer when it comes from them."

"I have more dirt on Yuuka than he has on me," the actress smirked. "Anyway, if he's here, the other reporters are there as well. I can only advise you to get out of here. Actually, I have a meeting early tomorrow so I will go. I have a car here, I can drop you off somewhere."

She was not doing this because she was such a good person, she was merely not interested in another promising young woman getting torn apart by the press. She had been there, she had encountered the sudden stage fright and the panic afterwards, the numbing fear that all might be over now. She knew the feeling when the most urging desire was for the scene to fade away and to make it off the stage and back home in one piece.

"This would be nice, Ju- I have a headache," the blue-haired woman said, nearly slipping back into her childhood habit. "If you could drop me off at the Crimson Sakura? I have a room there…"

"This might be a bad idea," Sherry remarked. "The Crimson is the reporter camp at the moment. Um, this may be a bad approach but my cousin is out of town at the moment, you can stay with me for the night – god, that came out so wrong. Urgh, just for the record, I am straight. Anyway, Chelia isn't there at the moment and so I can hide you from the reporters."

"After the save earlier, people will start talking if we leave toge-" Juvia started but Sherry grabbed her arm and dragged her along.

"You see," the older woman said, "Yuuka owes me many favours. If people start talking, I will tell him to spread some rumours about me making out with a nameless man in some restaurant and all will be well. And it wouldn't be the first time for me to be connected to such rumours, when I had this pathetic catfight with Heartfilia, people claimed unresolved sexual tension as well. Also, you aren't dark and broody enough to be my type, just saying."

"You are a weird one."

"I have been told that," Sherry said drily. "Okay, dear, now you have to keep walking and try to smile a little, you are still today's big star and remind them to treat you like this. You are the princess today and let them feel that you are still the biggest star that they will ever meet."

And so they walked, Sherry's grip on Juvia's arm never easing up because truly, she wanted this night to end without tears and she wanted to make a new friend, someone she could fix and piece back together (all to distract her from how much mending her life needed at the moment).

"Ju- **_I_** watched Twisting Fates, last Saturday on the plane," Juvia said quietly as they approached the exit. "Did you sing the songs yourself?"

"I was asked to sing myself, yes, because I played in a musical years ago and the director believed me to be 'perfect' for the role because of that experience," Sherry muttered, her face betraying a certain discomfort because she was not much of a music person. "I am not much of a singer, to be honest. This was probably why my relationship with a real singer failed big time and why a lot of things have gotten messy lately for me."

'_Messy'_ was the understatement of the century. The breakup had been hell for her as it had happened just before she had had to leave for a promotion tour all over the continent. She could not count how many nights she had spent in anonymous hotel rooms, curled up on a bed that was not hers and crying her eyes out. At the time, she felt like he had ripped out her heart and crushed it in his palm. She had felt numb, as if she had stopped breathing the day she had caught him cheating on her. And she had wished she could go back to Lamia High, could go back to swimming in the lakes of her hometown with her old friends. Many of them, she had had to leave behind when she had rushed off to become a star in Fairy Hills and she had regretted that because while she had had gotten the glamour and the luxury, she had lost her friends. She had gotten her freedom but the prize was loneliness.

"I have read about some events," Juvia said awkwardly. "I guess I am sorry for you."

"Ah, don't say something like that," Sherry said as she continued to drag her along. "I just keep in mind that one day, I will meet someone much better who will put me first."

A cell phone beeped twice.

"Was that yours?" the older woman asked, a frown on her face.

Juvia shook her head. "I have one but I have no one to call but my manager so I left it at the hotel," she admitted, feeling more and more embarrassed with every passing second.

"Remind me to give you my number so you can call me whenever you are in town so that we can meet up for some sushi or whatever you like," the bubbly actress smiled widely as she finally found the beeping offender and frowned. "Okay, this is seriously weird," she stated. "The phone is red and there is my name engraved into it … but this is not my phone."

"And what else?" the pianist asked, worry lacing her voice.

"A message," she replied, a little hesitant. "I will open it … okay?"

"Okay."

"It says – oh god, _'It's true what they say, you never know what you have unless it's gone, wouldn't you agree, Sherry?'_ … oh dear, this is really for me," she whispered and she remembered, against her will, someone she had lost when she had gone away, someone she had been missing for quite some time now because even if bad things in life happened for a reason, this did not mean that she had to feel alright with all of this.

"Do you think whoever wrote this is dangerous?" Juvia asked, hazel eyes wide and scared.

"No, no, I don't think so … the story seems familiar, the story of someone leaving a loved one behind … only that the loved one never knew…" the other mused aloud. "Well, this probably made no sense at all, did it? Urgh, I will try to reply later on when I got my thoughts back in working order. And when I get home, I will try to get my thoughts back on track before the meeting with Mr Dreyar tomorrow … it's about a new movie."

"Isn't Mr Dreyar a music producer?" Juvia asked as they rushed down a staircase.

"Yes, I think so too … so probably this is about the score or something like this … sometimes, the directors want the actors to make the decision about what sort of song is played in the establishing character scene … and my, I would love something understatement and seemingly cheery with a warning…" she went off on a sidetrack, once again. "Urgh, my ramblings have to be boring to you. I am seriously sorry, I have no clue what's up with me lately."


	2. with every step you take

**_with every step you take_**

**Characters**: Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia

**Summary**: They were still only halfway there.

* * *

><p><em>Iced<em>.

The greatest fashion and celebrity magazine at the moment. Thousands would kill for a occupation in the glass tower which was located in the middle of the business district of Era. Little was known about the way the newspaper operated or how they never failed to hear about everyone and everything before their rivals even heard the faintest rumours. Many famous models had started their careers with a simple photo shoot for this particular magazine because the opinion of the head editor counted greatly among the rich and famous.

For Gray Fullbuster, working for the _Iced_ had been something he had never wanted but always known he would end up doing. His mother ran the _Iced_, had formed the magazine from the basics of the little run-down newspaper she had inherited from her family and she had had the courage to break off the old structures entirely. Refusing to help her would have been a slap in Ur's face and he was pretty sure that he would not survive this.

(His older siblings would kill him, there was no doubt.)

Hurrying through the dark hallways, he hesitated for a moment before he knocked and entered his mother's equally dark office. "Mom?" he asked, as if he was a six-year-old again rather than the twenty-three-year-old he truly was.

He saw Ur's face mirrored in the window and he saw how she slowly turned her head. Exactly ten seconds after he had addressed her (and he suddenly remembered the old "hold your breath and count to ten" line from a song Ultear once used to love), she nodded. "Gray," she said.

"Lyon and I witnessed a weird event today," Gray said as he once more cursed his older brother for not having followed their family's path by becoming a reporter. (Then again, neither had Ultear.) "We were at that benefit concert thing over in Magnolia and … did you ever witness moments were you basically feel the earth tremble as your reporter heart bursts because its sees such a great, great story coming on?" he asked, interrupting himself because he was so gleeful and enthusiastic at the prospect of his first very own big story.

"A few times," she replied, a proud smile surrounding her lips. "So, tell me what it is for you?"

"Tonight, Juvia Lockser was part of the benefit thing and surprisingly, she messed up the last part of whatever she was playing – I am no good with classical music _and you know that!_ – and all went silent because basically, no one had an idea how to deal with this," he said, dark eyes shining which was rare because he was rarely excited by anything. "And no, mom, this is no career destroying story I want to make out of this. Because just when it seemed like Lockser was going to cry, Sherry Blendy – you interviewed her a few weeks back about her nomination – got up and clapped and then others got up … and surprisingly enough, Lockser and Blendy left together … and this is what I want to make a story about. I don't think they are dating-"

"Which might be a good idea, especially since Blendy is very tight-lipped about her love life since her ended engagement," his mother threw in, slowly straightening up. "So you basically want my permission to make another Magnolia story about Blendy and Lockser. What do you need?"

He groaned, a dark expression crossing his face. "I fear I will need Lyon," he admitted. "Ever since Natsu ran off to marry Heartfilia and become a father, I haven't had a decent photographer at my disposal. Toby is working with Yuuka, Neekis is doing his report about the current events in Crocus … and that really leaves Lyon as the only option."

"He will be enthusiastic to learn that you are working together again," Ur Milkovich smirked. "But, Gray, keep the rules in mind. No line is written without proper confirmation. If you mess this up – and this is a big story – I will have no choice but to let you suffer the usual punishment for a badly researched story. We are not the Raven. What we write is always true."

"I would never want to get fired by you, old hag. One day, I will take over the _Iced_."

"You will have to rip it out of my cold, dead hands," she replied, black eyes gleaming. "Bring me back a story I can be proud of. Decent journalism, with backgrounds and of that."

"I thought we are no gossip magazine, mom," he replied, trying to bit back the smirk.

"And I thought that Lyon is a bastard and that you never wanted to work with him again, even if he was the very last photographer on earth," she snapped back, leaning back in her chair again. "Also, if the story is true to the core and well-researched, it's fact and no gossip."

"You are just concerned that your good old friend Ivan gets his hands onto this story before us."

"Ivan never wasted his time with research, he is out for profit and not for facts. He will make a story by tomorrow, a story far from the truth but it will sell well. Whatever you and Lyon do, research fast and try to keep an eye out for Ivan's goons, the last thing I want is an open war."

* * *

><p>Lyon Vastia was sitting in the sleek black car as his foster brother returned. "And what in the name of all that's holy was so damn important that you had to talk with mom tonight rather than tomorrow when we all have slept?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.<p>

"We got the Locker/Blendy story," Gray reminded, a grin spreading on his face. "What's was why I had to ask mom, I needed to make sure that no one else could take this from me."

"Wait – if you say 'we' you mean yourself and whatever photographer mom can find, no?"

"Not really." Gray chuckled. "When I say 'we', I mean you can me. Just like in the good old times when mom gave me a notebook and you one of her old cameras and sent us off to interview someone and we would get in trouble because the picture and the text never corresponded."

Lyon closed his eyes. "I quit the business, you know this," he said slowly.

"Doesn't change that you are – and you fucking know this – still the best we have," Gray said. "So if you are fishing for compliments here, Lyon, get off your high horse already, will you?"

"I am not the best photographer we have … not even by a long shoot. Jura is better … Fernandes is better … and even out of them, no one holds a candle to mom. She has the eye, the eye I don't have. I can take usual pictures, pictures without magic in them," the silver-haired man said as he stared at the dark street ahead of them. "I always wished I could copy the magic in mom's pictures, like you wanted to have her ability to make people laugh and cry with words. However, I have long come to realise that she has something I don't have … a natural affinity."

"You could still surpass her one day, she is getting older and she will…"

"Don't even suggest that I will wait for the natural decrease of her skill to surpass her," Lyon said and sounded highly offended all of a sudden. "Either I win fair and square or not at all. I have my standards as well, Gray, and one of them is to never win a game by unfair means."

"Your call, man, seriously," Gray said with a shrug. "By the way, you know Blendy from back then, don't you? So why didn't you get up and clapped as well when she saved Lockser's career?"

"As you may remember, we did not part on good terms," Lyon stated drily. "I think her exact words were something along the lines of _'You and the others just want to hold me back for the rest of my life – can't you guys see that I was meant to shine?'_ and when she packed her suitcase and never called anyone of us again because we told her that she would never become a star … and here we are, only some years later – and she proved all of us wrong."

"Got to be hard if the ex-girlfriend goes on and becomes a star, even gets her first Titania nomination and you are still the poor sap who depends on mommy's generosity to pay his bills…"

"Sher—, ex—" Lyon stumbled over his own words which rarely (if ever) happened. "You got this all wrong, Gray. She was … simply there all the time. We were friends, good friends. And this is actually all I will ever say about this other than she might not be happy to see me."

He did remember that last summer, the summer when Yuuka had worked in a small and dusty record shop, the summer in which Jura had had his first girlfriend ever, the summer when Tobi had picked up smoking as a habit only to drop it again as Sherry got mad at him. Speaking of Sherry, it had also been the summer when her hair had been paler than usual and her skin had been tanned from the sun. He had kissed her, then. One time during Truth or Dare, when they had been sitting on the concrete of the parking lot. He remembered the smell of her bright pink hair and the way she had blushed.

But they had not been dating. She had been a beautiful butterfly and he had been a rather awkward nerd, obsessed with photography and edit pictures. But she and the others had dragged him with them when they had driven to the lake at midnight, always breaking the rules.

Those days had never seemed to end and he had been happy, happy when they had sat by the bonfire on the beach at night, happy when they had taken Jura's car to drive to the mountains to feel like they were on top of the world. He had been Sherry's best friend then, the one she had gone to when she had been sad not that she had been sad in the summer when they had felt free and wild, in the summer when even Jura had acted reckless just for fun.

In that summer, it had been easy to believe in love, in peace and all those beautiful things.

(It had been less funny when his mother had caught him coming home that one evening when they had tried beer for the very first time in their lives because Ur had had a strict opinion on underage drinking and his favourite evening had been the one when he had been sitting in Sherry's rusty but trusty car while the rain had drummed against the roof.)

He had been, although his mother had been a big fish in the world of the rich and famous, a small town boy with small town friends and maybe this was why he missed his hometown so much where no one had ever cared if the teenagers had been out past midnight because it had been one of those little towns in the North where nothing ever happened so they had been safe.

"Say whatever you want to, Lyon, at the end of the day, you still care more about her than you care about yourself and given your arrogance and selfishness, this says something," Gray replied.


	3. together we stand

**_together we stand_**

**Characters**: Juvia Lockser, Sherry Blendy, Laxus Dreyar, Cana Alberona

**Summary**: Time to go and show the world the teeth.

* * *

><p>"You may not want to read the Raven this morning."<p>

Juvia flinched. She had awoken relatively early, having slept not all that well in the strange room in a strange apartment that belonged to a person she hardly knew (other than the way she knew a lot of people among the Rich and the Famous). She had also expected Sherry to sleep longer, beauty sleep and what else those who lived off their looks considered necessary.

"This bad?" she asked, accepting the cup of coffee Sherry held out to her.

"Ivan Dreyar's penchant for _well-researched stories_ shows again," the pink-haired woman said darkly, rolling her eyes. "I have called my manager, I feel the need to sue him for that stunt. The nerve of him 'Blendy as Lockser's Knight In Shining Armour' – I would love to hit him!"

"While this is bad, this is just the Raven…" Juvia said slowly, sipping her coffee.

"Yesterday, reporters of the _Iced_ were present as well … in a few hours, one of us will get a call with the request to have an interview with them," she replied. "I fear … we got to accept this offer. The Iced makes good interviews, they do proper research. Which is why no one believes the Raven over the Iced … it would be plain foolish, easy as that."

"I saw no reporters from _Iced_…" the blue-haired woman muttered. "Did you?"

"I saw no one … I felt their presence. No, they cannot hide from me," she said with a sly smirk. "Anyway, if you want to, you can come with me to my meeting with Dreyar. Also, if you want to, I could give you a makeover later today … it has been a while since I made a new friend."

And Juvia realised that even actresses who were the hottest topic wherever they went were very, very lonely at times. She had not been all too fond of Sherry Blendy beforehand because all she knew about the woman was what everyone knew through the newspapers and the gossip but the other woman sincerely wished for a new friendship.

This felt weird. Juvia had never been someone's first choice as a new friend as she had usually been more of an afterthought at most. But maybe Sherry was just lonely and desperate as Juvia herself because the apartment _was_ plain, a little impersonal even but the few personal belongings usually consisted of old pictures. Sherry had friends. Or at least, _she used to have them._

"Nothing too wild?" she asked as she remembered the dresses she had seen in Sherry's gigantic wardrobe. "I, um, I prefer more conservative thing … as you probably guessed already."

"I guessed as much, yes," Sherry said, grabbing a sandwich from the plate. "Um, I have about two more hours before I have to leave. I will go and see if I can find something for you to wear, you are a little shorter than me … but better something too big than your cocktail dress, no?"

Juvia smiled as she nodded and took a sandwich as well. Upon arriving in Sherry's pretty town apartment, they had watched a movie one in which Sherry had not had a role, an old black-and-white movie (which was the only sort of movie Sherry truly believed to be art), eaten some chips because obviously, film stars did not always care about their weight, painted each other's nails which had been Sherry's idea as well.

Generally, the pink-haired woman had been nearly ridiculously excited at the idea of having a guest. Juvia had been confused unless Sherry had confessed that she never had had a proper sleepover because she had lived with her strict grandaunt as a child and said grandaunt had never allowed it.

* * *

><p>Cana Alberona had gotten up with a pounding skull so her way to work felt like a trip to hell.<p>

She hated these days, she really did. She hated the mornings when her best friends were an aspirin, a cup of coffee and her sunglasses. It was not like she had an alcohol problem, no matter what certain co-workers might implied. She had her habit under control, no worries there. It was just that during a boring party – and all parties were boring because she did not go there for fun but to find new clients for the agency she worked for (and owned half of) – a glass of champagne was never far and while she listened to boring people, she drank always a bit too much.

She knew that her business partner was worried about this, not for her sake, but for their agency's sake. Lightning and Cards was relatively new in the business and they could not afford any mess-ups. And she knew this but at the same time, she could not really change her habits. Also, it was not like she had not warned him. She had told him that she was someone who quite liked a good drink but he had just rolled his eyes and had said that it could not be that bad.

(Famous last words, really.)

Then again, if he had ever wanted some sugar-sweet partner, he would never have considered her. They went back some years and while she had cried into his shoulder when her mother had died, this had been the only event to ever imply that she had a softer side as well. No, he had picked her because she could confuse other people better than anybody else and because she could easily look through disguises and in their business, everyone was hiding something.

"Morning, Mira," she greeted the white-haired woman who was just leaving the office building and pushed up her sunglasses to be a little less distant. (She instantly regretted this decision.)

Mirajane Strauss was a fabulous singer, someone Cana would love to have for her next project. Then again, she was not even sure if the project was still a thing because she had failed to talk to the potential client during the last party.

"Morning," the singer yawned, rubbing her eyes with dark circles beneath before she grabbed her own sunglasses. "I really don't envy you today, Cana – you have to work now while I can go back to sleep. The proposal you made last night was interesting, I just stopped by to sign myself in before you guys can change your decision and chose someone else."

"There is no one we would rather have," the brunette said sincerely. "And you look tired – I though you left extra early to get some sleep."

"That was before my sister-in-law called me because my brother got ill and refused to take the medicine and she could not really take care of him because she had to keep an eye on their twins … and so I ended up looking after them while she looked after him."

"This makes sense … I hope Elfman is doing better soon," Cana said as she mentioned towards the entrance. "I would love to stay a little longer and chat with you but I fear that my big bad partner might murder me if I am too late for our big meeting today," she groaned.

"He was in a rather bad mood today, probably because of the newspaper articles today," the white-haired woman said with a shrug. "So you might consider being on your guard today."

"So the Raven seriously made a big deal out of the issue last night?" Cana asked with a sigh.

"Big issue is an understatement, they made some love story out of this," the singer said with a kind smile. "Well, it will be fun to see how the Iced will deal with this sort of issue, I will wait for their report before I make some sort of statement about this … I mean, love is love but…"

"It doesn't fit either of them, I know."

"That's exactly what I mean, yes," Mira nodded, fiddling with her handbag. "Blendy was engaged to that athlete and from the way they acted in public, there was never a reason to doubt that she is, you know, straight. Well – there is indeed the possibility that this might have changed, the way that engagement ended would have made as much a logical consequence…"

Cana shrugged. "I know neither of them all that well," she admitted with a shrug. "And I would never doubt that Lockser has a pretty face beneath all that plain-ness but … urgh, it's _Blendy_."

"You are not a fan of hers, huh?"

"I feel sorry for her … she played in only a few big movies and yet, she gets the same amount of attention from the press than some of the great divas … I doubt she can deal with this sort of publicity … on the other hand, didn't she date the ex-top photographer of the Iced?" she mused aloud as she rubbed her temples. "So maybe she can make it out in one piece and with her dignity intact, she is a decent woman … not as much of a bitch as people like to think."

"It will bring at least some excitement to Magnolia … and make the Titania Night more interesting with all the drama in the background," Mira said as she turned and hailed a taxi. "See you."

"Yes, see you around," Cana waved as she entered the building and rushed through the entrance hall and up the stairs before she entered the conference room where her partner stood by the window, staring down at the city he loathed as much as he needed it.

"Yo," she greeted as she dropped her bag on the table and removed her sunglasses. "You okay?"

She knew that he was not okay. As much had been obvious since he had spotted one of his father's reporters at the concert yesterday (and he had known what this would add up to). Still, she could not help him unless he opened his mouth and told her what the actual issue was. She was no longer the six-year-old who followed around her older and smarter best friend around and waited by the swings on the playground when he had another fight with his grandfather.

"I didn't want to come back to Magnolia," Laxus Dreyar said as he turned away from the city with the lights that burned one out as soon as possible. "…I am here because I was begged…"

"I neither begged not bribed," she replied, crossing her arms. "And I am here because someone needs to keep an eye on you or you end up in a big, big mess."

"Yeah … and isn't it weird? I used to beat up the bullies who had it out for you…"

"Maybe it's my turn now to protect you," she said with a shrug. "If you don't feel up for the meeting, I can handle it alone. I am not incompetent or something like that, really. You would do the same for me if the things were the other way around."

"I can handle a meeting," he replied, a frown on his face. "I just hope that the ice witch gets all of those issues cleared up soon … I don't want to have to rely on the Raven to get the news, really."

"You really should not call the owner of the Iced an ice witch, Laxus," she scolded as she sat down on her chair, pouring coffee into two cups. "In this town, she still decides who gets back up after a fall … and while I sure pray we never need her help, we should be careful, no?"

"Because we are treading on thin ice?"

"Indeed, indeed."

"Let's just hope that we really never need her," he muttered as he sat down and snatched away her coffee, ignoring her complaint. "Say, Alberona, why are you still saying anyway?" he asked.

She raised her thin eyebrows, nearly so high that they touched her hairline. "I own half of this," she reminded him sarcastically, ignoring the true question. But what was she meant to say? That he was the backbone she sometimes lacked? And that she was, on the other hand, the lighthouse he sometimes needed when he nearly lost his way? It was complicated to express and at the same time, simply not necessary because they both knew just too well.

He wanted to reply, probably just as sarcastic, but the opening door interrupted him as Sherry Blendy barged in, dragging a – by now – rather familiar blue-haired woman behind. He groaned, extending his hand for the usual handshake. "You really aren't helpin' the rumours," he said.

She smirked, dangerously and mysterious, and shook his hand. "If I would care about the press, I would probably not have told Ivan Dreyar to go screw himself when he attempted to interview me about the breakup," she said as she gracefully sat down. "Dreyar, Miss Alberona, meet Juvia Lockser. Juvia, these are probably the best and the worst people you will ever meet at my side of the business … they mostly organise resources for movies."

"He is the worst, I am the best," Cana smirked as she held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"She likes to overestimate herself," Laxus drawled, leaning back in his chair.

"Be a dear, Laxus, and summarise for me and Miss Lockser what you have to far," the brunette ordered as she lazily flicked her hair off her shoulders. "Neither her nor I were there for the first meeting and I believe it would be preferable if we all knew what we are talking about. Also, Blendy, could it be that you worked your charm on Miss Lockser? I nearly didn't recognise her."

"If you wanna talk about women things, do it after the meeting, will you?" the blond man scolded as he opened a folder. "Anyway, we need music for Blendy's new film and god, this is going to be complicated from the looks of it. We have booked Mirajane Strauss to sing whatever song we chose from the ones our song writing department wrote … but we need the right music for the setting … and you wanted to go for something reminiscent of a lioness, no?"

"Today more than ever," the pink-haired woman said, her smile revealing her pearly white teeth. And everyone knew that the Raven had made a mistake in messing with her because beneath the snow white of her skin, she was burning. Her pink hair belied her aggression as pink was a seemingly washed out version of crimson. She was pretty, there had never been a trace of doubt about that. She was all sapphire eyes and ivory skin, an imagine of perfection. But there was something deeper and darker about her, too, and she was a fighter who could not lose.

(Because losing would mean to be proven right by the people she needed to prove wrong.)

"No question why," Cana said drily as she drummed a rhythm onto the woodded surface of the table. She met many stars and such who wanted to be one each day and yet, she never actually wanted to know much about them because this would mean to form a personal connection and in their business, knowing people was a dangerous thing to do.

"What is the movie about?" Juvia asked calmly, her eyes trained onto the city.

"A tragic love story," Sherry said, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "About how it's a myth that love just leaves, just vanishes … how it bleeds out until there is nothing left."

"Rather dark," Cana remarked drily.

"But true," Laxus replied with a shrug. "There is often a time in a relationship when silence becomes the only answer … and breathing becomes harder with every day … and nothing you do is good enough for the other to see that you will stay … so no love has to burn with the power of ten thousand suns. Never."

"Which is sad," Juvia said as she crossed her arms. "But then … when I was a child, I learned rather early that for love, any sort of sacrifice makes sense all of a sudden … and that it may be true love if you are willed to suffer to make another person happy."

"Oh, I know what you mean," Sherry said with a nod, her fingertips pressed into the wood of the table. "For the longest time, I have lived with the knowledge that I will never be able to hold the one I love because I traded him for something I can no longer love, no longer care for."

Cana knew the feeling, the feeling of having to choose all the time between the loved one and oneself. She knew the agony of the choice to defend herself if it meant to cut someone loved down – especially when the other option was to drive the pain deeper into her own flesh.

Then again, sometimes, pain was a proof of life, of existence.

"Bittersweet…" Laxus muttered as he nodded slowly. "We are going for a tragic melody but a happy song … which basically means that we have to rewrite each and every song but…"

Sherry cleared her throat and mentioned towards the absentminded Juvia with her chin.

Cana raised her eyebrow and sighed before she clapped her hands. "Say, Miss Lockser," she begun as she rested her palms flat on the table. "I remember that you composed some songs on your album … do you think that given the time and the inspiration, you could work with Mira to put together some theme song for Sherry's character? It would be a great help for us if we could leave the music department along with all of this and start with the next project…"

"Tragic melody?" Juvia rubbed her neck. "I am sure that I might work something out but … I am by no means a professional when it comes to film music … I never considered something like that before in my life and I fear this might end … not so well."

"Let's be blunt," Laxus said, his fist hitting the table and shaking it. "Given the story, the cast and the director, the movie is going to be a large success. I mean, aside from Blendy, most of the actors are people with at least one Titania under their belt. And the director, Gildarts Clive, has won more prizes than anyone cares to remember. Mirajane Strauss was absent from the big stage for a while due to family issues. She is going to use this for her big comeback … and it might be just your breakthrough, Lockser. I can only advise you to grab the chance."

"So you advise me to accept this offer to make up for yesterday's mistake?" Juvia asked.

"Yesterday's mistake will be cold coffee in two days," Cana said, sipping her coffee without even realising the irony. "So no, you probably will not have to make up for it … aside from avoiding any blunders in the next few concerts. What we mean is something else … the movie will be a hit, as much is a given. And it might be good for you and your self-confidence if you would celebrate a large success … like a nomination for a Titania next year around."

"Well, this might be a little too optimistic," Sherry muttered, her cheeks aflame. "Anyway, Juvia, I would seriously love to work with you for this, really."

"There are better pianists than me, seriously," the blue-haired woman muttered. "So…"

"I want to work with a friend for a change," the actress stated calmly. "Anyway, thanks for your time, Dreyar and Cana, we will head off now … I have to make some calls and … I think Juvia needs to think about all of this for a moment or two."

And within seconds, they were both gone, leaving two very confused people behind.

"You know … I think we just got played by Blendy again," Cana groaned as she rubbed her forehead. "She had this in mind the moment she came in."

"Probably, yes," Laxus nodded. "But really, I don't think she expected me to play along."

"Why did you do that, anyway?" the brunette woman asked. "That wasn't like you at all."

"First of all, isn't it our goal to help out those who struggle? And secondly … Blendy is not the only one who has a long-time goal in this circus," he said. "The more participants are affiliated with us, the higher is the probability that your dearest dad will show his face around here. And wasn't it your goal to prove that you can make it without his help in this world?"

"I never asked you for help, either."

"We are friends, helping each other is kind of a normal thing to do."


	4. the flame will burn forever

**_the flame will burn forever_**

**Characters**: Lyon Vastia, Gray Fullbuster, Sherry Blendy, Juvia Lockser

**Summary**: Because some things cannot be said.

* * *

><p>If Gray hated certain things about his older brother, it would be the way Lyon sometimes looked at him, sighed and then said <em>"Do me a favour"<em> because the favours Lyon usually wanted and needed were those were Gray was told not to be mean to certain people.

It was rare enough that Gray actually did fight with someone but in the past, he had argued with Sherry and others. He sometimes wondered what it had to be like to be Lyon because Lyon's life was rather easy and pleasant. He only had to do minor works for the Iced because even if he had not chosen a path that might enable him to take over one day, he was the owner's son and so he basically was one of the people who had no real choice.

"Believe me, Lyon, I have no intentions to pick a fight with Blendy today," he said as he sat down and crossed the arms over his chest. "You are unusually worried about this interview."

"Perhaps because the last time we met, she told me that we never cared about her in the first place and only used her," the silver-haired male said with a sigh. "I doubt that she will make much of a scene out of this … but it would be wise for me to keep an eye on my back."

"Because she is a professional, just like you," Gray said as he sat down on the blue couch. "I personally think that we actually might be able to get this done in a good way so that we can all go home afterwards and feel like we actually did something positive for a change."

Silence reigned for a few moments because really, they had never had much to tell each other because they had been so different and had never shared any of their friends. Lyon had had his merry band of friends and Gray had had his, his fellow sportsmen and sportswomen and this had all been completely alright for absolutely everyone.

"The idea that the first meeting after all those years will be because of work is nearly sad," Lyon said after a few moments. "Then again, we all have been saying that it has not been the same without her … she has been quite the unique person and is hence impossible to replace."

"…I never got how you all, well, with her being the exception managed to stay together," Gray admitted. "Erza went off to become a professional athlete, Cana followed Laxus and is living her dream from what I've heard and Gajeel, god, even Gajeel made it as a rapper after his career as a singer went predictably wrong. I haven't seen any of them in a while … and yet, more or less the entire old Lamia High crew is still getting together for lunch each Saturday."

Lyon as silent for a moment. "I don't think we ever felt like we had much of a choice," he said after a few heartbeats. "And I think this is why it was so hard for us to accept that Sherry chose a path that is hers alone and has nothing to do with us … we always felt the safest when we all stood together … and we never would have thought that she might surrender this safety."

"Then again, she is a free person," Gray said with a shrug. "I mean, I am rather sure that if you guys had actually asked her to stay and go on your crazy journey to bring that Deliora syndicate to justice – which mom ended up doing in the end – she probably would have done so. As an expert on women and especially the complicated kind, I can reveal that they like to be asked."

"Neither Heartfilia-"

"-her last name is Dragneel now, it's not that hard to keep that in mind-"

"-nor Scarlet or Alberona are as complicated as Sherry," Lyon said. "Also, there could not be a winner. She has a talent to tell stories. But … not the sort of story we ended up telling."

"And she probably ended up a whole world better than any of you guys," Gray added with a shrug. "You read the articles the _Iced_ writes about her … the world adores her greatly."

"I actually do not read the articles about her … this is not the real her and I know that better than anyone else," the older man said with a shrug. "I am not sure if you remember her when she still had that rusty red car, god, I always doubted we would make it to our destination when she decided that she would have to drive for a change. Anyway, when she still had that car, she was still herself. She got eaten up by this world, sadly."

A sharp knock on the door interrupted them and their heads turned at the same time.

"Come in," Gray said as he straightened his tie.

The first thing he realised about Juvia Lockser was that she moved, off-stage, like water. It was impossible to explain the impression he gained instantly as he watched her for a moment. He was no second Lyon who had a photographic memory and a gift for pictures (which was why his claim that he did not belong into Gray's world was so ridiculous). The pianist wore clothes that were a far cry from the old-fashioned dress she had worn on stage during her performance and Gray had trouble thinking straight for a moment because he had expected her to look like that and not to look like a model straight out of a fashion magazine.

He had never had trouble like that with Sherry before but he had known her since she had had been the annoying brat who had followed Lyon around a lot and had seen her with bloodied knees and bruised chins. He had seen her too many times in faded out shirts and badly shortened jeans in summer to be distracted by her even though she was perfectly styled now.

And as predictable, she ignored him as she crossed the room to shake Lyon's hand. Which was a huge step up from her usual, overly enthusiastic hugs. "Lyon," she greeted politely. "How have you been? It surely has been a while."

"That it has been indeed," Gray's brother nodded as he smiled. "I assume you have been well?"

"Sorry to interrupt the touching reunion," the black-haired man said with a groan. "But would you please consider, Lyon, to take Miss Blendy to the next room and take the pictures while I interview Miss Lockser? I really would like to get the job done quick so we can make it in the Friday issue … of course, unless someone objects?"

"You are still a busy little bee," Sherry said with an amused smile as she nodded at Lyon. "Shall we get the pictures done? My, isn't it lovely that we work together again?"

Gray rolled his eyes as they left before he turned to face the pianist. "Uh, I am sorry," he said as he rubbed his neck. "The name is Gray Fullbuster, I work for the Iced. I am not sure what Sher-, ugh, Miss Blendy told you but I am a decent journalist and don't pry … much."

"She didn't say much about you or … the photographer," the woman replied, fiddling with her handbag. "She … she just said that if we want to get out of here with our dignity intact, you are our best chance … I haven't asked any questions after that."

"Lyon, the photographer, is my brother … and he and Sherry go back … a while. They were childhood friends and to be honest, when we were both adopted after our parents died and she moved in next door after her parents had died in a car crash, I saw more of her than of mom because they went everywhere together," Gray shrugged. "So, uh, you can imagine that I have no interest in damaging her reputation because otherwise, Lyon might damage my face."

"I … uh, understand," Juvia muttered as she looked up from her shoes. "So, I have come to answer questions so … ask away, I guess."

"This is your first interview for the _Iced,_ right?" he asked, shuffling in his notes. "So, um, please have a seat … and tell me who you are? We usually start interviews with new people like that. So do you want something to drink first? The _Iced_ covers the bills and after I had to get Sher-, Miss Blendy's number from her agent and first had to assure the woman that I have no intention to harm her in any shape or form, I am a little annoyed with this job already."

"I am sorry if Sherry and I have become a problem for you," Juvia apologised as she took place on a chair. "And since you offered, maybe a glass water? That would be really nice of you, yes."

"No problem," he said as he poured water into a glass. "Alright, here you go … and where's my notepad again?" he muttered after reaching her the glass and sitting down. "Ah, here we go. So, your name is Juvia Lockser, you are a pianist and…"

"Twenty-two years old," she said as she sipped on her drink. "My favourite book is would be _A Study of Light_ … it's a science book," she added as she saw his confusion.

"This is … impressive," he said slowly. "Favourite colour?"

"Purple," she replied as she pushed her fingertips together. "Favourite food would be sushi."

"That explains why you get along with Sherry, yes," he muttered as he furiously scribbled onto his notepad. "Okay, now, what happened exactly on that day? Did you know Miss Blendy beforehand? Because … it did not seem that way."

"Can I ask a question first?" she asked back. "You constantly switch between Sherry and Miss Blendy … does that have a reason?"

"I attempt to be a professional," he groaned. "And that's kind of hard when I call her Sherry."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Well, I didn't know her beforehand to answer that question," Juvia said slowly.

"So she really became a merciful young woman, huh?" Gray sighed as he continued to write. "I never got her … she seemed always to be a little out of this world … weird how this plays out."

Juvia smiled, for the first time. "If Ju- I had to describe all of this," she said calmly, "then Sherry is like the older sister I never had. – You can quote me on that."

* * *

><p>"…you arestory teller, Sherry," the silver-haired man said, toying around this is camera as he constantly avoided her gaze. "So, uh, what the hell have you been up to lately?"<p>

"May I?" she asked carefully as she purposefully ignored his question and mentioned towards the camera he was holding. "And just for your information, I have been telling stories as well. On the other hand, I could ask you why you insist on playing your brother's photographer when your talent is so obviously elsewhere … that is what confuses me a little to be honest…"

"Here you go," he sighed as he surrendered the camera. "As for me playing the photographer, it's some stupid favour for Gray and my mother. Everyone else Gray deigns worthy to work with him is too far away, partnered with someone else or working on some other story."

"Such a tragedy," she chirped, a sly grin on her face as she removed the cap and toyed around with the camera's settings before she lifted it up. "Such a tragedy indeed…"

"Don't you go mocking me," he complained. "And seriously, Gray would kill me if he knew that we are chatting rather than working on his story … seriously, he is taking this way too serious."

"He is working on saving Juvia's career, this is a rather honourable thing to do," she replied as she frowned before she took a picture of a rather disgruntled photographer. "C'mon, could you at least pretend that you are for once not upset about something your brother did?" she sighed.

"It's not what he did," he replied, sitting down on a chair and rubbing his temples. "I just don't get why mom and he just can't accept that I quit the business and that I am doing something else now. Seriously, they have both long accepted that Ultear is not in the family business. They are both cool with it … and all I want is to write about foreign places rather than about people."

She shrugged, her attention still focused onto the camera. "You know," she started as she looked up at him for a moment, "I really don't get why you are so adamant on refusing that you are a pretty good photographer, to be honest. I mean, sure, this is exactly your family's line of work and this is exactly what you want to stay away from but … this is your calling…"

"You have been repeating that point for the past few years now," he said as he held out his hand. "It is just … I don't know if this journalism thing is something for me. I don't like standing in the rain for hours just to catch a picture of Erza Scarlet when she goes out to jog. Journalism in its original form is a honest profession and that's the journalism mom makes. She takes her time, does not care for the rushed stories – the sort you can read in the Raven – because she wants to be right, to demonstrate her abilities as a researcher and all of that."

"True," she said as she lowered the camera again. "I can imagine how … unsatisfying all of this has to be for you, yes. I mean … who but your family has known you longer than I did?"

And there was the hint of the sixteen-year-old Sherry who had been such a prideful creature that it had been kind of surprising that she had ever been able to get on with her lonely life. And he knew her well enough to know that she had been lonely for a long time. She had never been meant to stand all alone and she had been alone many times since the old Lamia High crew had separated because four had followed one path and the fifth one had chosen another one. They had all missed her, they had all wondered if this life would turn out the way she had always wanted or if she would have to face one disappointment after another. And they had all rejoiced when Yuuka and Tobi had stormed into the office on a rainy day, only a few years ago to tell Jura and Lyon that they had found her and that she was playing in a big and important movie.

"It is not like I knew you any less," he said as he held out the hand. "Can I have it back? It's time for some pictures – unless you want to have to explain my little brother that we have only chatted and not taken a single picture so far?" he added with a slight smirk.

"Boring," she sighed, taking another picture of him before she surrendered the camera again. "And here I thought I could catch up a little with you … it has been years after all, no?"

"We can always meet up for dinner," he suggested.

"Oh? Like a date?" she teased.

"You wish," he replied as he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, what is with you and Lockser?"

She smirked, sly and dangerous. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked nonchalantly. "But fear not, it's not like I want to run off with Juvia to marry her. I am still a straight woman."

"Your fans will be relieved to hear this," he replied. "At least most of your male fans."

"Oh, I can quite imagine this," she said, resting her hands on the table before she gracefully slipped in a pose. "Why is your brother interviewing me, by the way?"

"Because he is the better writer … as you really should know," Lyon muttered darkly.

"I never got really along with him," she muttered. "And why can't you just interview me? I'd tell you a lot more than I would ever tell your brother…"

"Are you attempting to undermine my brother's authority?"

"Which authority?" she asked with an amused twinkle in her eyes.

"You are really a witch," he replied.

"Funny that you say this, one of my next roles-"

"Oi, Blendy," Gray Fullbuster said as he leaned against the doorframe. "Please stop seducing my brother and switch with Lockser. You may have all day, well, I don't."


	5. why should I complain?

**_why should I complain?_**

**Characters**: Cana Alberona, Gajeel Redfox

**Summary**: Years had passed and she still finds him without a problem

**Note:** Another BrOTP of mine shows its face.

* * *

><p>Out of the places where people tended to expect Cana Alberona on a sunny day, some beach of the local swimming pool would be the first and the cafés and bars the second option. Anything truly sport related would be a rather unlikely option or so people assumed.<p>

And yet, she was found on the public basketball court, head held high and walking in the highest set of high heels the court had ever seen, while dressed in her usual ensemble of jeans and a wide, (in today's case) purple blouse. Her sunglasses were on her nose and her long hair was held back by a bandana as she walked up to a tall man with spiky black hair.

"Redfox," she greeted as she snatched away the ball. "Has been a while."

"Heard on the grapevine that ya're busy workin' with Dreyar these days," he replied as he wiped away the sweat. "Is he behaving or do I got to set him straight for ya?"

"He is worried as we all are," she said as she shook of her shoes.

The man known as Gajeel raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment. If she would believed it important for him to know, she would share her thoughts anyway.

"Anyway, I haven't come to talk with you about him," she said after a second. "I can keep him in line just fine as you know. I am here because, well, there is a party … the boring, business kind of party … and there are clients … who want to make an action movie … and they are looking for a main character."

"I'm a singer and not one of the dolls you can sell off to the movie people, Alberona, you know that," he replied as he took the ball away from her. "So why do you even bother coming here?"

"Would it actually hurt you to let me finish something?" she asked, snatching back the ball. "I am highly aware that you would never star in a movie … and I never asked you to, either. All I want from you is that you show your ugly face at that party."

"Is anyone interesting showing up?" he groaned. "I have no problem with Strauss but if she is the only other musician, this will end up rather ugly."

"Laxus says that Tribe of Thunder will attend," she shrugged. "Also, I am nearly hundred percent sure that Juvia Lockser will make an appearance … does that count for anything, Gajeel?"

"Juvia? Why would she show up? She is even more anti-social than I am … and that's hard."

"You haven't read the _Raven_?" she asked, pinkish lips pressed together into a thin line.

"Should I have read that nonsense?" he asked as he passed her the ball. "I thought you and Dreyar established the rule that this shit does not exist in your lives … or that did that change?"

She was silent for a moment before she threw the ball at the basket. And scored instantly. She was not sure what she should say, she was confused enough already. She had had a choice, she never doubted that. When she had been asked by her teachers in her last year of school what she wanted to do with her life, she had had an answer and she had never changed it.

But Laxus had changed and she was not sure if she could still keep up with him.

But she had made her promises and she never went back on her word, not even when it ripped herself apart. And she had promised Laxus that they would be a team as long as they both lived.

"The _Raven_ declared war on the _Iced_," she said, catching the ball again as it bounced off. "You know what this means. There will be ink spilled like blood … and Juvia was one of the first victims … along with Sherry Blendy … you may remember her, she was one of the friends of Gray's brother Lyon … a pretty pink-haired one … rather bubbly."

Gajeel snorted as he held out his hands. "If they declare war on Juvia, they declare war on me. Thanks for telling me this, Alberona … they will regret this … because Juvia … she is far too innocent to have her name soiled like this," he muttered. "What are you going to do, Alberona?"

She sighed as she passed him the ball and slipped back into her shoes. "I am going to war, too," she said after a moment. "I … I am worried for Laxus' sake, less for me own. This will end badly, for all of us … but I will get back on my feet, I always did in the past…"

"Go back home, call Dreyar and talk with him," the rapper said. "Urgh, I can't believe that I am giving relationship advice but seriously, talk with him. You guys always communicated way better than everyone else which was the reason why you were so goddamn successful."

"They cleaned up your language nicely," she remarked drily as she turned to leave. "But please remember to show your ugly face, we need to stand together in times like these."

"And you call Fullbuster and tell him that I will punch him if he doesn't get Juvia out of this mess," Gajeel added as he went back to throwing baskets.


	6. like glitter in the air

**_like glitter in the air_**

**Characters**: Juvia Lockser, Sherry Blendy

**Summary**: We will not talk about this in the morning.

* * *

><p>"I think I am in love."<p>

The confession came surprising, even to the woman who had just uttered it.

Juvia Lockser sat on the passenger seat of Sherry Blendy's car which was rarely used these days as the owner usually either took a taxi or had a driver. This was the price she paid for her fame, that she had to keep a certain distance from things she used to do. (Sometimes, however, Sherry liked to remember a time before she had lived with all the luxury someone could imagine.)

"Come again?" the pink-haired woman asked with a frown. "What brought this on, Juvia?"

"Gray," the pianist said, a little helpless. "He … he was nice. He treated Juvia like a normal person. Of course, you did that as well … but this is different."

As if on clue, Sherry's silver phone beeped.

"Could you please check what's the matter?" she asked, her eyes trained on the road.

"The name says Lisanna Strauss," Juvia said slowly after looking at the screen.

"You can read it."

"Sure?"

Juvia had little to no experience with this sort of situation. She had been a bit of a loner during her years on school because she had only ever felt safe when she had been talking about her music and the other children at school had believed this to be rather weird. Later on, on the School for Music and Arts, she had been friends with Gajeel and he had never been much of a person for subtlety, tact or privacy. So she felt a little lost.

"Sure thing, I can't check the message and Lisanna isn't one to write super private things," Sherry said, bubbly as usual. "And she deserves a quick answer."

"Okay," Juvia said as she opened the message. "Um, she writes_ 'Movies at Erza's. You're bringing the popcorn – J.L. can tag along, assuming you're friends now'_."

"This has Heartfilia written all over it," Sherry groaned. "But, well, not going would mean to miss all of their gossip … and I am rather interested in rubbing it into Heartfilia's face that I was ranked before her in the last issue of _Fairy Hills' Stars and Starlets_…"

"You seem a little off," Juvia remarked as she hummed the melody of the song in the radio. "Did something happen during your interview?"

"Nothing," Sherry replied as she sighed deeply. "I am not even sure what I did expect."

"Because you used to like Lyon Vastia?" the blue-haired woman asked, her lips forming a small smile. "I am sorry if I am overstepping any boundaries but…"

"It's more or less common knowledge by now anyway," her friend said drily. "I didn't want him to be there because it still hurts a lot but I really should have known … he is the best photograph the _Iced_ has and probably the only one who can stand working with Gray … they were both perfectionists, it's not even funny anymore, you see?"

"He seemed serious about his work … I can respect that in a man," Juvia replied, feeling slightly defensive. "About this movies-thing, isn't that a lot like a sleepover? You said you never had one."

"This sort of event is nothing like a proper sleepover," she said slowly as she averted her gaze from the road for a second. "Did you agent ever tell you to attend some sort of party? Some sort of get-together where you have a lot of big names in one place and you smile and you shake hands just to leave a good impression and gain more public attention? Well, if I meet up with them for some movies, it's more or less the same … we aren't really friends, more … allies."

"I think I can understand this … you wouldn't call them fake friends…"

"…because it's me who has always kept to herself, who turned down offers to hang out with them again and again … I do believe that they are fair and haven't hidden agendas and we are so different, even if they wanted, they would in no shape or form benefit from me losing my reputation … but … they are not my boys, they are not the old Lamia crew and … they are just not."

"You miss them … so why don't you go and ask them if they want to meet up with you?" Juvia asked as she raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I don't know how lonely you are … but you seem a little sad so maybe seeing them all again could help you to … be generally happy once again."

"I might drive back home for Christmas," Sherry said after a few heartbeats. "We used to all meet up under the huge Christmas tree on the market place … as the others all go home for Christmas, I am rather sure that I can find them all there. But before Christmas, there are the Titania Awards in two weeks and I need a final decision on my dress and all of this and I will love and hate it all the same and then, in three weeks, we start filming the first scenes of the movie in Edolas … so I will not have enough time to do all of this the proper way … and they deserve nothing but the very, very best."

"This sounds like a good plan … but no backing out once winter comes, will you?"

"No backing out," Sherry promised as she chuckled to herself. "I have some words of advice however … we will not talk about anything that might happen this evening tomorrow morning because I will probably say things I really shouldn't say during the movie meeting."

"Like?"

"I have confessed my eternal love for old pop music in the past … everything is possible and if I can tell myself that all of you will forget about this as well, I don't have to worry so much."


	7. tell me

**_tell me_**

**Characters:** Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy

**Summary**: Did you fall for a shooting star?

* * *

><p>The living room was as beautiful and sea-blue as all the years before when Ur Milkovich had dragged her children up to the hills and mountains of Western Fiore where her family and especially her grandmother resided. It was not the worst place Ur dragged them once a year. That would be the graveyard where Ultear's father lay. (Usually this would be okay and rather normal, too, but Ur had loathed her ex-husband shortly before his death after learning that he had not only cheated on her but also had had the nerve to hire a private detective to follow her around to see if she was cheating on him.)<p>

Gray liked going "back home" with his family because "back home" was a beautiful house and he always got his favourite chocolate from his great-grandmother, no matter if he was eight or in his twenties. It was pretty much perfect and he liked it. He liked it a lot. Another good thing was the day Ur's grandmother always asked Lyon and Ultear about any significant others and it was funny to watch them squirm while he was munching his chocolate.

This time, however, something was incredibly wrong.

Gray had noticed it the moment he had entered the living room to face the great-grandmother, a woman of ninety-two years who sat in her chair by the window. For the first time, she looked old. For Gray, this was the start of the end of the world although it still seemed terribly normal at the same time and this threw him off his track.

His mother saw it as well and her eyes widened for a moment and for the first time, Ur looked like she was seriously scared of something. "Are you okay, gran?" she asked, strangely informal all of a sudden because usually, she addressed her grandmother either as 'Priscilla' or as 'grandmother' so the sudden slip did not make Gray feel any better.

"I am just fine, Urania," Priscilla replied as she straightened herself. "You just chose a bad day to come to visit … the day when I always wonder what I will leave behind when I, well, leave."

"You leave behind a brilliant granddaughter," Ur said jokingly but Gray saw the worry in her eyes. It made sense. Priscilla was her last family or at least the last person she was still talking to and losing her would hurt a lot. The sheer idea had to hurt Ur already.

"Yes, yes," the old lady said with a sigh. "But can you tell me what was ever really special about me? I was never really someone, all the games I played … well, I usually won … but at what price? I was never the good guy, I fear … not even when I should have played that part."

"If we are talking like that now, I am leaving," Ultear said from her chair and Gray sighed inwardly because he knew what this was headed for. Priscilla and Ultear clashed whenever they met at some point – but never this early.

"You are staying, child," Priscilla said as she leaned forwards. "Anyway, Lyon … will there be a wedding soon? I have been waiting a long time now … and I feel like you should get married soon so I can attend … and so that I can wear one of my new dresses before they get old."

Lyon blushed and Gray grabbed after the first bit of chocolate. "I, I am the most flattered by your trust and your interest, great-grandmother but I have to disappoint you yet again … I am neither engaged nor seeing someone at the moment," the silver-haired man mumbled. "However, I feel like Gray has his interest on someone at the moment … isn't that right, Gray?"

The glare Gray shot his brother said two words "Not cool" but when the dark-haired male faced the elderly woman, he sighed and looked at the ground. "There is someone," he admitted. "She is rather pretty and nice and sometimes, she rambles a little and goes off on a random track and there is no stopping her when that happens but … she is friendly and not stuck-up at all."

Ur swung around in her seat. She had been strangely silent all day which was, in itself, already weird enough and she had asked Ultear to drive while she had texted during the entire time – something she hated when someone else did because she thought it to be impolite. "Oh?" she asked as she smirked. "This is a new development, Gray. Bring her over for dinner soon, yes? I'm sure that we are all very excited to meet her, no?"

Ultear snorted as she probably could hardly care less for this new development and closed her eyes. "Yes, yes," she muttered. "I am sure that this would be amazing."

"Lyon," Ur then said as her eyes narrowed slightly. "Didn't you meet up with Sherry two days back? Neekis told me that you skipped a photographers' meeting to go and see her…"

"The pink-haired girl?" Priscilla asked and her face softened, something which rarely happened because she was usually too busy being queen to care for the rest of the world unless the rest of the world wanted to kill her. "I think I remember her … you brought her over once when you were a child, didn't you? And I think I saw her in that movie I last watched…"

Lyon stayed silent for a moment because thinking of Sherry meant to think of the day it had all ended, the day he had told her that she was too young to break herself apart just to play a game she could only lose. This had been his betrayal because he had not believed in her, he had not believed that she could go and own this world the way she did now.

And he could not take back his words because he was too proud and telling her that she had been right while he had been wrong would give her the power to prove him wrong again and again and she had usually been right where he had been wrong and she had never said anything and just quietly fixed all of his mistakes.

And he had never understood why.

Then again, he had never understood her, no matter what it had been about. He had never understood why she had sometimes stopped after running all over the fields, just to throw herself to the ground to listen to her heartbeats and the resounding footsteps of the others.

"Lyon?" Ultear asked, her polite disinterest fading quickly. "Is it true? You saw her again?"

Ultear cared because Ultear knew. Lyon had talked with her the day Sherry had jumped into the train to the big city to make it there. Ultear had called him the day she had heard from her then-superior that Sherry would appear in a talk show.

"Yeah," he admitted. "There was this interview and she basically made me promise that we'd meet for dinner and she gave me her number so I gave her a call and we had dinner together. That's all what happened and I am pretty sure that is all what will happen."

Gray sighed. So Lyon had still not caught on. And this was getting rather ridiculous by now and he was willed to bet that Ultear was five seconds from yelling at Lyon that Sherry had been in love with him for a million years and that probably nothing in this world could change this fact because it had become something akin to a law of nature.

"Boring, boring," Ur sighed as she sipped on her coffee. "But the next time you see her, please tell her that she is invited to dinner the following Saturday … I haven't seen her in a long time and when I saw her, it was because of word and so we never got the chance to have a real chat in a while … I remember having tea with her when you were still in school, Lyon."

"I will tell her the next time I see her," Lyon muttered as he reached for his own cup of coffee. "But we all ignored the most interesting thing, no? That Gray seems to like someone … does the mystery girl have a name, little brother?"

Gray clenched his teeth. "We both know who I'm talking about," he said sharply. "So why are you playing the innocent one, Lyon? The role doesn't fit you … at all. You are not a good person."

"I would like to hear," Priscilla said as she directed her pale blue eyes at him as her slim fingers surrounded her cup of tea. "This sort of story interests me … as you all know. I don't hear many pretty stories in this house … usually, it's just the complaint about the world…"

Gray closed his eyes and when he opened them, he looked straight at his great-grandmother because she would understand this better than anyone else. "A pianist," he said quietly.

And Priscilla did understand. "And your great-grandfather is laughing in his grave," she nodded slowly. "I think this is the biggest, most unusual irony … wouldn't you agree, Urania?"

"History repeats itself, yes," the journalist said as she lowered her head again. "And yes, I'm very sure that grandfather would laugh at all of this … he met you through his work, didn't he?"

"Yes."

And Priscilla smiled softly because the memories were kind for her and Gray leaned back because at least, she looked happy for a change.

* * *

><p>Gray told no one, not even Ultear, where he was going when they finally left Priscilla's house to drive back to town. It was rare that someone asked questions because they all kept their secrets and to keep a secret, it was usually wise not to pry into someone else's business. And so he got out of his mother's house after they had eaten a snack together and had headed straight for the loud city of Magnolia where the Rich and Famous lived and worked.<p>

And this was where he found Sherry Blendy, on her own. This was a fortunate event because he had no idea how he would have gotten rid of her merry band of friends. Now, the problem did not even exist for him because they were not there.

"Gray," she greeted as she sat down on a bench and waited for him to sit down as well.

"Thanks for meeting me here," he replied as he sat down. "Uhm, yeah … let's skip the small talk, I suggest, because we both have places to be, no?"

"How's your mother?" she asked nonetheless as she looked into the distance.

"It's Ur, you know that … she is indestructible," he replied. "But yeah, you saw no one of us in a while, did you? And when you saw Lyon again, it was about work … so, how have you been?"

"Good … just … pretty much the busiest ever," she replied with a sigh. "It's not easy being famous, no, not at all. But I guess that you know this as well, no?"

"Lyon missed you," he said and watched how all of a sudden, her armour was back on. "No, I'm not even teasing now. He did miss you and he blames himself for your fight."

"It wasn't his fault, I overreacted about a few things," she replied. "However, it's weird to see you out of uniform so to speak … why did you call me to meet you?"

"The last time we met before you resurfaced as Fairy Hills newest Golden Girl, we fought. And I said some thing I shouldn't have said and you grabbed the bouquet of roses Jura had given you as a goodbye present and you hit me. So you could say that I surrender my pride after all," he said with a sigh. "What I said that day was out of line … and you didn't deserve this … not after all the years you were there for my loser brother. I am especially sorry for any words that may have upset you and then, when you fought with him, worsened the situation with my brother."

He remembered how he had believed that Lyon would feel free after Sherry had left and how it had all ended up in a mess because Lyon had missed her even though he had never really understood why it had mattered this much that she had left. But this had been because she had been his oldest friend. Gray had seen the misery, he had seen the bags under Lyon's eyes when he had not slept and rather looked at the old pictures and short video clips all night. The struggle everyone had faced when her birthday had approached and they had just not been able to call her.

"Lyon messed that up himself," she replied after a heartbeat. "I don't think I have to lie to you, no? You know that I loved him … and when I asked him to come with me and he said no, I felt like he stabbed me into the back. I had loved him for so long … and all he had to offer was a place on his team along with everyone else … and a goodbye."

"So you moved on? Fell for someone else … someone less damaged and less … hurtful?"

She shook her head. "If you tell him, I will make your life a living hell, Fullbuster, but I don't think I will ever be able to move on," she said. "He is the origin of my love … and when I love, I love until there is nothing left … because I take it serious … more serious than most people."

"Which is probably the most admirable thing anyone ever did because … we both know how he can get when he feels like it," Gray muttered. "But really … it has been years and you never…"

"One day, Gray, you will fall in love … really, truly in love. You will be in love to the point that you would kill for the one you love … because they are all you care about … and then, I wish that you will remember what I told you then … that changing your own mind is impossible," she said with a smile. "On an unrelated note … watch your back. The _Raven_ is said to be more active these days and I would hate to have to visit you in hospital when you interview me the next time."

"One last thing … is Lockser coming to the Titania Night?" he asked as he rubbed his neck. "She was pretty cool when we talked during the interview and I'd like to talk more with her."

"If she gets an invitation, I will drag her there … and if doesn't, I might use my +1 to take her to the party because she deserves the glamour after all the mess we have been through in the last weeks, I also think that she is permanently moving to Magnolia now," she added. "If you want to take her to the party, however, ask her … then I can bring 'Lia as usually."

"You really don't know how to hold grudges, no?"

"Not unless it's useful for me."


	8. call me a joker

**_call me a joker_**

**Characters**: Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser

**Summary**: Their eyes did not see the truth.

**Dedication**: To coffee and potatoes.  
>And to all the people I have in mind and who will never read this.<p>

* * *

><p>The Titania Night was one of the most anticipated events each year, the night where everything was possible and anything could happen. And, against her first guess, Juvia found a cream white envelope in her letter box. She was invited and this surprised herself a good deal more than anyone else. Three calls later, she had found herself in a designer store with Lisanna Strauss who had become her third friend inside the circus, the first and second ones being Gajeel and Sherry.<p>

And now, she found herself sitting alone at one of the many small tables. She had arrived with Lisanna as they had gotten ready together after Sherry had cancelled on them with the excuse of having to find a replacement for her cousin's dress as Chelia had tripped the day before and scrapped open her knees and bruised her chins so that she could not wear her short dress.

"Yo," a familiar voice greeted as Gray Fullbuster slid onto the free seat. "Nice to see you here."

"Nice to see you around here as well, Mr Fullbuster," she replied as she nervously brushed back a strand of her hair. "So you are here as a guest rather as a reporter tonight?"

"I was first scheduled to work but then mom got some calls from people she knows and she decided all of a sudden that it might be wiser if she would work instead of me," he shrugged. "So yes, both me and Lyon are here as guests. I lost him somewhere in the crowd though…"

She smiled, subconsciously smoothing out her dress before she looked up. "I have been looking for Gajeel and Sherry, too, but I haven't spotted them yet," she admitted after a moment. "Too many people I don't know and everyone is taller than me."

"I saw Gajeel arguing with Cana a few minutes ago," he shrugged. "So you know him as well?"

"We have been friends ever since the School for Music and Arts," she explained. "I was kinda surprised when he texted me that he was attending the event tonight as well."

"It has been giving Cana a headache even back in school," he sighed. "We all went together to Fairy High back home … well, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, Cana and well, Gajeel and me. Most of our parents were kind of connected to the circus and so we all knew no other life than this … and we all followed them."

"And you never regretted this decision?" Juvia asked curiously. "I really don't mean to pry but…"

"I … _never_," Gray said. "I wanted to write all my life … when Ur took me in after my parents died, I was reasonably sad and kinda depressed. And I didn't really talk about it all because it was really painful. Then, one night, I came across her scribbling away in a notebook and asked her what she was doing. She said that she was keeping a diary to remember all the great things even after they had all passed by … and this kind of inspired me. I went back to my room and grabbed a notepad and wrote down all the good things I had seen with my parents … and breathing kind of got easier afterwards."

"And this was your inspiration to become a writer? So why a journalist?" she asked. She was an orphan herself, she knew what it felt like when nothing was the same anymore and she had been lost once as well, so utterly lost that she really did not like to remember anything of it.

"To be honest, I have no real fantasy," he admitted with a shrug. "I can puzzle together pretty sentences but I cannot come up with ideas myself. Lyon might but he is so focused on making pretty pictures that he never considered writing. Why do you play the piano, by the way?"

"I was pretty young when I was orphaned," she said after a moment and sighed deeply. "And in the orphanage, there was this old piano. I was a bit of a loner all the time, mostly kept to myself and so it was my safe place. And when I was adopted, my new family asked me what I wanted for Christmas and so I asked for proper piano lessons because I remembered this so fondly. And the rest is, as they say, history."

"Be happy that my mother isn't here or she would sent me off to make a story about the orphaned celebrities and how their orphan status influenced them," he groaned. "This is what makes her so brilliant, of course, but at the same time … it is kinda annoying sometimes."

"I never met her," Juvia said with a small shrug. "I think Sherry mentioned her once or twice…"

"Sherry and mom got along _marvellously_, all the time," he stated. "I think that was why mom was so upset when Sherry left the town to become a star on her own after the fight with Lyon. But I also think that Lyon and Sherry will reunite rather soon."

"I doubt that it will be so soon," Juvia said slowly. "I haven't been Sherry's friend for a long time but I know that she will be out of the country for a while to film the next movie … and I don't think that she will start something she can't finish beforehand … this is just a gut feeling though."

"Out of all my brother's friends, Sherry used to be the most elusive … I never understood her and I don't think anyone else managed to understand her. She always seemed to be the sort of person never meant to grow up, you know? And all I remember from her teenager years was love, love, _Lyon_, love, love…" he shrugged. "She used to have this major crush on him and everyone but him saw that."

Juvia was silent for a moment as she looked around. Around her, all was so pretty and colourful and this was weird because there had been so many days when she had felt like she had made the biggest mistake of her life and she had cursed her love for music a hundred times when she had sat on a hotel bed in a town she did not know because she had been all alone and she had hated this but she had marched through this and had not let it get her down.

"Sherry is a good friend," she said after a moment of silence and her words were the understatement of a century because Sherry was far more than just a good friend, she was also like an older sister Juvia had never had and always needed.

"Otherwise, she would have gone down in Lamia," Gray nodded. "Still, hers was never some sort of scripted destiny … anyway, how are you feeling today? All excited? Sherry is nominated after all and I can remember how Natsu was behaving when Lucy was nominated the first time."

"I hope that she wins, of course," Juvia said as she sipped in her drink. "I watched the movie she has been nominated for and I really, really liked it. She acted very well and she would deserve it."

"The movie is really good, yes," Gray nodded. "I saw it in the pre-premiere for the press because I was doing the article about it and I found that the character fitted her … it seemed like her and her acting seemed lighter than usual … probably the best movie she ever did."

"…I saw the first scenes from the movie she is currently filming," Juvia said slowly. "I like that one even more – she can play both, the light and romantic movie and the dark stuff."

She felt awkward, very awkward even. She did like him a lot and yet here they sat, casually talking about Sherry and this felt weird because it was obvious that Gray respected Sherry's work a lot and for a second, a terrible thought crossed Juvia's mind. What if Gray liked Sherry the way Sherry liked Lyon and Juvia liked Gray?

"I look forward to that … Lyon said this movie will be a good deal darker than anything she did before … and I think he is a little worried about her wellbeing – though this is probably mostly Jura's doing, yes," he shrugged. "Anyway, mom wanted me to ask you if you are interested in doing some … basic interview. Or perhaps something about your next album? It's amazing, by the way. I first just bought it to see if you can live up to what you promised during our last meeting and now, I am hearing it on repeat."

"I am flattered," Juvia replied, maybe a little stiffly. "I really don't mean to be annoying but … could it be that you like Sherry? Because we have been talking about her a lot now."

"Lyon would murder me and that's only if Jura doesn't get me first," Gray said. "No, I just considered her to be a mutual acquaintance and hence a good conversation topic for us … rather than, I don't even know, the crappy little band Gajeel used to have when we were in school."

"Wait – he had a band in school?" she asked, leaning forward with gleaming eyes. "Tell me more."

"Oh right, I forgot that you missed that … eventful time of his life," he sighed. "Alright, you probably know that the reason why he became a rapper was his utter and complete inability to sing properly, right? And when he formed his band, he automatically signed himself up as the lead singer. Then he heard somewhere that I used to play the guitar and he went and recruited me. Erza used to play keyboard when she was younger and Natsu had enough feeling for rhythm to be our drummer." He groaned. "Do I really have to tell the entire story?"

"Juvia would love to hear it all," she said amused.

"Alright, Erza is a big case of stage fright. Like, you ask her to do something on stage and she totally loses it … so whatever possessed Gajeel to ask her to join the band, it probably was some demon. Anyway … it was a big, big failure."

"Poor Gajeel," she sighed. "He probably was devastated … it's a miracle that he recovered."

"Poor Gajeel, excuse me?" he asked as he threw up his hands into the air. "My reputation was done for until I finally graduated! It was a terrible experience for me and everyone else."

"Well, from what he told me, it was always his goal to become a musician so the failure of his band project probably hit him way harder than anyone else," she said. "Although, of course, he should know better than to randomly _recruit_ people he believes to be well-suited for his project."

"We are talking about Gajeel here," he said as he grabbed a glass of champagne from a tray. "I'm actually still surprised that he took the end this well … then again, we sent Cana to talk with him. She managed to get out of the project because she was already working on her career as a whatever-you-call-her-profession and so he knew better than to ask her. I think she told him to try out rapping rather than singing … which meant that she saved all of us and our ears."

Talking with Juvia was easy and he remembered that his mother had asked him why he was in a better mood lately – lately having started more or less right after he had met Juvia. He had only shrugged at Ur because he had not noticed the change himself but usually, his mother was rather good with those things. Still, he could hardly let show anything but professional behaviour.

"He mentioned her, once," Juvia said as she crossed her arms. "Said she always knew where she could find him, even if he was hiding from the entire world."

"She knew how to find all of us and this was good because we all were complicated little brats who worried her a lot," he admitted. "Anyway, I think it's time to go into the hall, the show is about to start and I really don't want to have anyone think that I am not taking this seriously."


	9. the show must go on

**_the show must go on_**

**Characters**: Lyon Vastia, Ultear Milkovich

**Summary**: It was the motto they both lived by.

* * *

><p>Lyon Vastia kept away from the eyes of the people, something he had great experience in. He stood in one of the deserted loges, halfway hidden by the curtain. They could not see him but he could see them. He saw her, of course. The girl, now a woman, he had known before caviar, champagne and etiquette lessons. She looked radiant as she had always done when she was about to crown her hard work with the well-deserved prize.<p>

She wore a pretty blue dress, nothing too scandalous but nothing too cautious either. It was backless and he rolled his eyes. Leave it to her to make a spectacle out of something relatively plain. Then again, it had never mattered if she was wearing silken dresses or plaid shirts, she had never really changed. (Not in his eyes at least.) She was still the girl who had grabbed her suitcase and walked straight out of his life – all for the right intentions of course. (She had always had only the best intentions and everyone who had met her knew this.)

This did not mean he had to be happy about this because it had left him and the others in a rather unfortunate situation which had frustrated them all greatly. Still, in the end, the prom queen called the shoots herself and she had decided to do it on her own and what more could he do? He hardly could run after her and repay her for her friendship by forcing his help onto her. And he did not want to sound selfish and statements like _"Without you, who will go ice skating with me?"_ easily sounded like he just wanted her back for this reason.

He smiled to himself as he watched her meet up with her usual associates and his eyebrow rose when he spotted his brother next to Juvia Lockser. Gray tended to think he was such a smooth guy and that no one ever caught on when he liked someone but he could not deceive his brother. On the other hand, it was also rather obvious that Juvia liked him as well. (Foolish little brothers were indeed foolish at times, no?)

He smirked a little as he watched how they all sat down while the award ceremony begun. He leaned slightly forward when a familiar person took the stage. If he had paid a little more attention to his mother's speeches, he might have known that Ultear would be the one to moderate the entire event which was not much of a surprise because she was charismatic enough.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen," his sister said as she gracefully moved across the stage. "I am very honoured that I was chosen to lead you all through this evening. I have prepared some speeches to hold but as for now, it is time for the first Titania," she added with a grin as she took one of the cream white envelopes from the crimson pillows. "In the category Best Picture, the nominees are _'I Am Not Her'_, _'The Shadows on the Walls'_, _'The Rise and the Fall', 'Still Looking For You'_ and finally, _'Following the Rainbow'._"

The suspense took over and Lyon allowed himself to look all over the room. He did not care much for the entire event, he was only there because his mother had glared at him when she had told him and Gray that they had to show their faces.

"And the evening's first _Titania_ goes to _'The Rise and the Fall'_, congratulations!" Ultear said with a wide smile which Lyon recognised to be fake instantly. Something was bothering her greatly.

Moments later, the applause roared loudly and Lyon averted his eyes from the stage in an attempt to figure out what was Ultear's problem. She could not know who else had won so there could be no problem with an, in her eyes at least, undeserving winner. Some of the prizes were rather obvious anyway. And Lyon stopped. Gildarts Clive was missing and he was more or less booked for the Titania for the Best Direcor. This might cause trouble.

He took out his phone and switched through the contacts until he reached his mother's entry.

_Where the hell is Clive? L._

Down on the stage, the other movie's director was holding his speech and Lyon nervously drummed a rhythm against the wooden wall next to him.

_The fool got himself into trouble. I picked him up and drive him over. Tell Ultear to stall or to do another category first on accident._

It was not even surprising for Ur to know where her old friends could be found. Lyon was willed to bet a huge amount of money that his foster mother would be able to track down all of them – Ivan Dreyar, Layla Heartfilia and Gildarts Clive – in record speed if necessary.

But he could not waste time on those thoughts. Lifting his gaze, he waved at Ultear who spotted him instantly. "Do something, Clive isn't there yet," he mouthed.

She barely rolled her eyes as she nodded ever so slightly.


	10. it's cinnamon, it's hollywood

**_it's cinnamon, it's hollywood_**

**Characters**: Quite a few

**Summary**: The pages have to be turned.

**Note1**: Here's to failed exams.

**Note2**: I wish I would care.

* * *

><p>"This is weird," Erza Scarlet remarked as she sounded unusually confused and her eyebrows furrowed. "I mean, sure, we are talking about Ultear Milkovich here so some differences from the usual way were to be expected but…"<p>

Sherry nodded, her fingers wrapped around the sides of her chair as she carefully turned her head to scan the area. She had been a frequent guest in the house of Ur Milkovich when she had been younger and she had met Ultear Milkovich more than just one time in the past and while she would never claim to know Ultear (because how could anyone ever claim to know another person based on her coffee preferences?), she did possess some knowledge about Lyon's older sister and one of the things she knew was that even the unconventional entertainer usually had rather good reasons for everything she did and she absolutely would have a reason to change the traditional order of the Titania Evening.

"Thanks for gossiping about my sister, Erza," Gray said grimly as his eyes roamed all over the hall as well. "It seems like Gildarts Clive is still missing and since he is nominated for a movie that was by far the best this year – sorry, Sherry, I know you weren't in it – it is rather safe to assume that he might win and nothing would be worse for Ultear than to have to tell everyone in here that Clive is obviously unable to get to the most important event this year on time."

Two seats further down the row, Cana Alberona groaned as she typed away on her smart phone. "This is so embarrassing," she complained as her brows furrowed in frustration. "I certainly love my dad but right now, he makes me so angry. What does he think is he doing?"

"Did you succeed in messaging him?" Laxus asked as he leaned back in his chair to enjoy the slightly panic way Ultear was looking for another envelope while she received orders from the people behind the scenes. "So you should know what he is doing and how likely it is for him to make it to the hall before Miss Milkovich gets a nervous breakdown."

"Gray's mom found him," his business partner said as she finally dropped her phone and relaxed slightly. "He says he will be here in ten minutes unless _'ice queen drives me into a tree'_ – Gray, how much of a driver is your mom … and how much would I have to pay her to drive my dad into a tree on purpose for all those embarrassing moments I had because of him lately?"

"Tell her that he made a negative comment about her driving and she will be more than willed to kill him with her bare hands … and probably won't even bother making it look like some sort of accident," Gray said drily. "Nothing against your dad, Cana, but the man has driven her up the walls more like Laxus' dad lately and this is … really something neither Lyon nor Ultear or I can do because we all haven't known her for a million years or something like that."

"I probably shouldn't tell him that he has beaten Laxus' father in another thing or he will end up calling that moron drunk and brag about _'yet another victory, birdbrain'_ and really no one wants that," Cana groaned as she rubbed her temples. "This man is like a little baby – say, Gray, now that you and Lyon and 'Tear all have moved out … do you think your mom will adopt my dad so that I won't have to look after him all the time?"

"I'm rather sure that mom might consider fleeing the country if you ever mention this idea to her," Gray said drily as he sighed. "Anyway, it seems like Ultear has finished her preparations."

Indeed, on the stage, Ultear Milkovich was smiling again and moved forwards before she cleared her throat. "Usually, we would now award the best director but it seems like not everyone of the nominees has arrived already and so we will skip them for now and continue with the Best Actor in a Leading Role," she said friendly as she clapped her hands. "Sting Eucliffe was nominated for his performance in _Never Going Back_. Midnight, uh, well, Midnight was nominated for his role in _If the Beast Wakes_. Rufus Lohr was nominated for this nominated for his part in _The Rise and the Fall_. Macao Conbolt has been nominated for his amazing performance in _The King's Mirror_. And finally, Hibiki Laytes was nominated for his role in _Down_."

"Macao wins this," Cana remarked as her eyebrow rose. "This was the last big movie he played in and now, he is basically retiring. He never won a Titania before in his whole life and from what I have observed in the past years, people who have played in many amazing movies and always delivered a great performance and yet never got a Titania get one when they finally retire … also, out of those five clowns, he is the only one who actually deserves it … Eucliffe surfs on the wave of _The Rise and Fall_'s popularity."

"Agreed," Laxus said with a nod. "Additionally, we did the music for The King's Mirror, right?"

"We did," she said as she crossed her arms. "Anyone else who wants to place bets?"

"Against you?" Gray rolled his eyes. "Betting against you means losing. No, thanks."

"You have gotten boring, Fullbuster," Laxus smirked. "You are about to become as much of a prim and proper little rose as your brother … and Vastia is as interesting as a piece of paper."

"Excuse me," Sherry said harshly, blue eyes blazing. "I know Lyon a good deal better than you, Dreyar, and I can tell you that compared to him, you are the empty piece of paper and he is the bestselling novel so you better shut the hell up before I lose my composure."

"Oh yes, the girlfriend … of course…" the blond man said amused. "You wouldn't admit that Vastia is a bore at times if your life depended on it … then again, you probably saw sides of him no one else has ever seen so you may be a better judge indeed, yes…"

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about, Dreyar, and you know nothing about the old Lamia High crew and this is good because I would probably die if someone from the outside would know even half the stuff we did," the actress muttered as her cheeks and her hair shared the same colour all of a sudden. "Nonetheless, it seems like you were right, Cana," she added at Macao Conbolt, an older actor, took the stage to receive his prize. "Is your father here by now?"

"Doesn't seem like it," the brunette replied. "Maybe Gray's mom is burying him right now."

"Poor Ultear – this is probably the last time that she willingly hosts this event," Gray sighed. "I don't think that anyone would get mad at her for throwing a fit in the press conference tomorrow because this really has to suck for her right now, wouldn't you agree?"

"Understandable," Sherry muttered as her fingernails dug into her knees. "Is Lyon…?"

Gray's face softened. "He is here," he said calmly. "I don't think it would have been humanly possible to keep him away from here today. He still cares … and his bark was always worse than his bite, wouldn't you say so as well?"

"I would."

"Always?" Juvia asked, a smile surrounding her lips.

"When it comes to Lyon? Always."


	11. a place to hide

**_a place to hide_**

**Characters**: Sherry Blendy, Lyon Vastia

**Summary**: She found it again and again.

**Dedication**: To the tumblr anon. I love you a lot right now.

* * *

><p>Sherry Blendy was smiling brighter as the sun when Ultear finally managed to get on with her show and called up the next category – Best Actress in a Leading Role – because this was what she had worked for ever since she had graduated and even if she would not win, it would still be a huge success because she was still young and there were many years left before she would simply retire one day and then she would have to dust off the award she had won each day.<p>

"…and the nominees for the Titania in the category Best Actress in a Leading role are Evergreen Strauss for her role in _Cold as Stone, Soft as Rain_, Sherry Blendy for her performance in _Mannequin_, Bisca Mulan for her role in _Shadows on the Walls_, Kagura Mikazuchi for her role in _The Rise and the Fall_ and Jenny Realight for her role in _Down_."

"Sherry," Chelia whispered because she was her older cousin's biggest fan and she beamed and grabbed Sherry's hands to squeeze them tightly. "This is so amazing, I still can't believe it's true."

"I know, I know," Sherry said as she looked at her cousin before she caught sight of her ex-fiancé who sat by his friends and this meant one of her current rivals. She should have known. The same way those who had all gone to Lamia High or FairyAcademy had all either stuck together from the start when they had all thrown themselves into the circus, those of the Pegasus Institute had done the same.

(This did not mean that if influenced the frustration she felt.)

But Ren did not matter anymore. They had fallen apart just too easy and she sometimes wondered why it had hardly hurt, why missing the past had hurt so much more. And yet, she had allowed new people to enter her life and stitch her back together although she had never been that broken. (She was not crazy. She was an actress, she was whatever she had to be.) She had never needed help but she would never deny that it had been nice to know that people cared.

This was what she had always wanted, people to support her, people willed to catch her when she did actually fall apart (because this had happened far too often for her to ignore it). She had no more use for people who only cared for her long enough to watch how she fell apart when they stopped caring. She would see all of them in hell because this was quite obviously where she was headed for – not that she cared.

"You look really pretty," Juvia said with a wide and honest smile. "Your dream, no?"

"Pretty much, yes," Sherry nodded as she nervously chewed on her lower lip.

Gray turned his head and shrugged. "He is here, you know," he said after a moment. "I would've thought that he'd at least try to skip out on this – he hates this event after all – but he didn't complain at all when mom told him that he would have to go."

"Maybe he grew up?" Sherry suggested before her lips quirked upwards and she started to chuckle at his scandalised face. "I actually doubt it as well," she said and she wondered when she had become this easy to read or if it was still common knowledge that no matter what happened, she would look for Lyon first.

"And the Titania for the Best Actress in a Leading Role goes to … Sherry Blendy," Ultear said with a friendly and genuine smile which was rare enough for her. "Congratulations, Miss Blendy."

Sherry rose gracefully and shook a few hands on her way to the stage where she nearly tripped over her own feet because her knees were shaking. This was her victory, this was her triumph, this was what all her decisions and her hard work had added up to and she was grinning wider than she had in a long time because this as exactly what she had aimed for when she had left her small hometown to go out and become a raising star.

"Thanks you, Miss Milkovich," she replied after a second as she collected herself and accepted the golden statue. "I am eternally grateful for this ho-"

And her voice died as something ice cold and wet landed on her head.

She gasped for her because it hurt, hurt, hurt.

The cold was agonising against the naked skin of her back and as she looked down, she saw that her silver dress was entirely stained by something that appeared to be black ice. Juvia's words played in her head again. _"Your dream, no?"_

The answer was **No**_. _This was not Sherry's dream. This was a nightmare. This sort of public humiliation was not what she had aimed for when she had sacrificed so much for her career. She had wanted the glamour and the glory. And not a bucket of ice over her head.

"Ex-excuse me," she muttered as she rushed away, keeping her head high as first tears ran down her face.

* * *

><p>The way she cried inside the room was painful for everyone in front of said room. Erza Scarlet, by far not the best friend or greatest fan of Sherry, was white in her fury. Juvia, on the other hand, was the exact opposite, her face crimson and her hands trembling.<p>

"Sherry?" Lucy Heartfilia, no, Lucy _Dragneel_ tried. "Please, we all know you are in there. We, uh, are all here to help you? – I can't do this, Erza!"

"Blendy!" the scarlet-haired woman said as she knocked against the door. "Get your ass out of there or, I swear to god and everything else that's holy, I will knock down this door!"

Silence.

"GO AWAY!" Sherry replied, sounding nearly hysterically. But this made sense because she had just been publically humiliated and this had to hurt her inside. And everyone knew that Sherry was long done being hurt and humiliated.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Three heads turned, only to face Lyon Vastia who had made his appearance in the hallway after all, as pale as Erza, as shaken as Juvia and a little out of breath as he had ran there.

"Oh, so here you are," the red-haired woman replied as she calmed down. Slightly. "Try talking with her, will you? She doesn't listen to us … she might listen to you."

"Pushing all the complicated jobs onto me, aren't you, Scarlet?" he sighed as he approached the door. "Sherry? It's me … would you mind talking with me? Really talking, no yelling?"

"Lyon?" she asked back and her voice was the embodiment of heartbreak and anger and pain.

"Yeah," he replied as he rested his forehead against the door. "Let us help you, will you?"

"I don't want to talk … I don't want any help … I just want to go home," she stated drily.

"Sherry, first of all, you have to calm down a little," he said slowly. "This … cowardly and rather humiliating attack wasn't even aimed at you … it was supposed to hit Clive but he wasn't even there yet. So … no one hates you, alright?" He exhaled. "You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. So right now, you have two choices … to surrender and go home like a little girl or to get cleaned up and go back out there and show them your teeth and that it takes more than a bucket full of black ice to take you down."

"My dress is absolutely ruined, my make-up is ruined – my entire night is ruined!" Sherry snapped and she had never sounded this furious in many, many years.

"You can have my dress," Juvia offered calmly.

"Or you can go out there in whatever casual clothes you brought for the after show party," Lyon said after a moment of silence. "You brought it, didn't you?"

"I had planned on going home to change there," she replied and the door swung open.

Sherry looked like the proverbial 'mess in a dress'.

Ugly black stains were on her gown, her hair was dirtied as well and dripping wet with the paint. Her make-up was smeared and her face tear-stained. The beaming and laughing woman was gone and had been replaced by a frustrated and annoying teenage girl who was facing the ruins of her dream. And there was no way to fix this with a few words and a towel. The dress was ruined and so was everything else.

"…I didn't think it was that bad," Erza said after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "What are we going to do now, big boss? You said we would be able to fix this."

"We are," he said after a few heartbeats before he grabbed a towel and gently wiped away the ruins of her make-up. "Oi, Sherry, this is hardly the end of the world, alright? It's not that bad. We can still fix all of this and you can go back and own this … whatever you want to call it."

"Vastia, did you ever fix make-up before?" Lucy sighed as she approached Sherry. "We will wash the stains out of your hair … and I can braid it again and make it look pretty. Erza can make your make-up look okay again and Juvia … will you go and get new clothes? This dress will probably end up burned after it was proven where the paint came from."

"Not paint," Sherry said hoarsely. "This was ink."

"Ink," Erza said with a sly smirk. "So I think we all know who was supposed to be the victim, no? Ink means press and in this town, press means usually either the _Raven_ or the _Iced_ and I am rather sure that we all agree that Lyon's mother wouldn't do this, no?"

"You think slower than Alberona and Dreyar today, Scarlet, because they already stormed off … and from the way it looked to me, they will be difficult to calm today," Lyon sighed. "Anyway, Sherry, this night isn't over for you yet. Get cleaned up and don't let this hurt you, yes?"

"You have gotten nicer since you remembered your heart, Vastia," Erza said darkly. "So I guess you will stay here? It might make Sherry a little uncomfortable."

"I am not afraid," Sherry said as she ruffled her messed-up hair. "He can stay, I feel better when someone I have known for centuries is here as well."

"You make me sound old again, Sherry," Lyon complained. "But yeah, those two are out to avenge you … even though Jura and the others would love to do this for you…"

"Please remind me to never mess with the Lamia High Mafia, will you, Lucy?" Erza groaned as she sat down on a chair and shook her head. "Nonetheless, we have about twenty minutes for Ultear to scold Clive on stage and for the award to be handed over … then, you get to walk up on stage and remind them that you are the one who won this award and who has not been defeated by a bucket of ink over her head."

"Lamia Pride," Sherry said and she exhaled as she opened the buttons that kept her dress from slipping off her shoulder and onto the floor. She was Prom Queen. She had won a Titania. She was no longer a whiny little girl. She was an Empress who walked over the hearts she broke. She was an actress. She was Death and she was Life. She was Hades and she was Persephone. And if she did not want it, she could not be touched, could not be harmed. She was the story teller and as long as people listened, she wove stories and made people believe whatever she wanted them to believe. Storyteller … painter … creator. She was it all.

"Lamia Pride," Lyon said as he averted his eyes because he could understand her and the way she thought. They were the odd ones out in this room and in this business where Fairies were everywhere and everything was about friendship and peace and love. Their teacher had once said that they would buy the peace the others worshipped and that they could see the darkest sides of life and that they would know the deepest secrets. – And that they would sip poison from golden cups, forfeiting their freedom because if they were free, no one else could be. (It had been a weird lesson, he could admit that.)

"It's probably healthier for me not to understand, no?" Lucy asked as she turned away from the closet with shampoo and yet another mountain of towels – white, white as snow (Lyon pitied whoever would have to wash them afterwards) – and she held out her hand to Sherry. "C'mon."

"Fifteen minutes," Lyon said calmly because he had never been one to give in to the panic, not when there was so much more on the stakes. "I put my trust into your hands, Heartfilia."

"You all do know that I got married two years ago, do you?" the blonde said darkly as she led the older woman over to the sink. "Seriously, I really don't know why this is so hard for all of you."

"Yelling Dragneel when talking with you, well, it would remind me of the years where Gray and Natsu would fight all the time," Erza remarked amused as she opened the little bag that contained the make-up. "This will be fun."


End file.
